Shinzo meets Santa Claus
Santa claus comes to town (Shinzo meets Santa Claus) (サンタクロース騒動の巻) is episode 76 of the Ninja Hattori-kun 1981 anime. Shinzo desperately wants to get Christmas presents from Father Christmas. Synopsis One winter's afternoon, Kenichi, Shinzo and Shishimaru are strolling about in town, when they see a man dressed as Father Christmas standing outside a shop. Kenichi tells them that Father Christmas gives presents to children on Christmas Night, and they go and plead with the man to give them presents. Father Christmas kindly complies. Later on, Kenichi shows the the two ninjas his Christmas Tree. Shinzo asks why they make Christmas Trees, and Kenichi tells him that Father Christmas comes in the night and places presents underneath the tree. Shishimaru goes to his kennel and gets his "stocking", which, in reality, is a smelly old sack. That evening, Mrs Mitsuba comes into the room and looks at the boys' stockings, and she admires them. Shinzo asks if Father Christmas will give them anything, and Mrs Mitsuba says yes. However, when Shinzo asks what his presents will be, Mrs Mitsuba replies that it is a matter of doubt. At dinner, Mr and Mrs Mitsuba tell the youngsters that they too got presents when they were young, and that they used to wait impatiently. Hattori tells Shinzo to be patient or Father Christmas won't turn up very quickly. That night, Shinzo and Shishimaru stand outside the window, waiting for Father Christmas. Kenichi urges Shinzo and Shishimaru to go to bed, but the duo ignore him. Later on, Shinzo and Shishimaru fall asleep, slumped near the wall. They then hear someone coming, and barge into him - but it's just Mr Mitsuba. Later on, Hattori, Kenichi, and Mr and Mrs Mitsuba talk about what to do. Mrs Mitsuba suggests that one of the family dress up as Father Christmas and give the duo gifts. Hattori volunteers to do the job. Later on, Shinzo tells Shishimaru hopes that Father Christmas hasn't forgotten them. Shishimaru assures him that Father Christmas doesn't forget anyone. Just then, they see a shadowy figure and assume that it's Father Christmas. Kenichi is annoyed by the their shouting and tells them to go to bed. They do so. Just then, Kanzo Hattori jumps into the bedroom window and fills their stockings with presents. Shinzo and Shishimaru stir and try to slow him down. Annoyed, Kenichi tries to shut them up. He goes to turn on the light, and when he does, Hattori jumps out. Shishimaru gives chase and bites part of Hattori's robes off. When they open their stockings, they are overjoyed. Shishimaru has a six pack of chocolate rolls for his gift, and Shinzo has a golden Ninja Star. Kenichi, too, has a gift - a toy gun! Hattori comes in, and his bottom is revealed through the hole in his robes. Shinzo and Shishimaru realise the truth, and ask Hattori for his autograph, with renewed respect. Hattori is still very embarrassed at the end, and he sews his robes back together, his cheeks red. Characters *Kanzo Hattori *Shinzo Hattori *Shishimaru *Kenichi Mitsuba *Kentaru Mitsuba *Mrs Mitsuba *A man dressed as Father Christmas Category:1981 anime episodes